<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ripper by MrsMendes19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834870">The Ripper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19'>MrsMendes19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Stefan back from his Ripper episode took time and effort, and just when things started to return to normal, Stefan begins to have cravings for human blood again. If he loses control, all the effort would have been for nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma/Stefan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a lot of time and effort but Damon and I have finally managed to get Stefan back from his Ripper stage. Stefan still craves blood but he has managed to keep his cravings under control, but one taste of human blood and all the effort would be for nothing. </p><p>I make my way to the classroom and sit down, looking at the empty chair where Stefan usually sits. I take out my phone and send him a quick message before placing my phone back in my pocket. I focus my attention to the front of the class when my phone vibrates, it was a message from Stefan.<br/>‘I won’t be at school today. I don’t think I will be able to control myself, the cravings are too bad.’<br/>I look at the message and sigh, even though he hasn’t had a drink of human blood in months, the cravings are worse on some days. I didn’t want to lose him to his Ripper state again. It was too painful the first time and I didn’t want to have to go through that pain again. I put my phone back in my pocket and focus my attention back to the front of the class.</p><p>After school, I make my way to the Salvatore Mansion. I walk in and see Stefan sitting in the living room. I walk over and sit down next to him.<br/>“Hey, how are you feeling?”<br/>“Bad. I’m craving blood and I nearly lost control today, if Damon hadn’t been here to stop me….”<br/>“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. You won’t lose control.”<br/>“How do you know that? I could lose control any moment and I’m scared of what I could do to you, if you get too close.”<br/>“You won’t, Damon and I will make sure of that. I don’t want to lose you again, the pain almost killed me.”<br/>“And that’s why I don’t want you too close…”<br/>“What are you saying?”<br/>“I’m saying that we need a break.”<br/>“A break? For how long?”<br/>“For however long it takes.”<br/>“So that’s it then?”<br/>He gets up and pours himself a drink, I get up and follow him. He down his drink and looks at me.<br/>“I’m sorry but this is the right thing. I hate to do this to you but I’m scared that, if I lose control, I will come after you and hurt you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”’<br/>He starts to walk away, but I stand my ground.<br/>“I’m not leaving, Stefan. We are going to get through this, just let me help you.”<br/>“Emma, please just leave. I don’t want to hurt you.”<br/>He walks to the door and opens it, I walk up and stand in front of him.<br/>“If this is the way you want it, I’ll go. I just hope that you know that I still love you and I will do everything it takes to be back in your arms, no matter how long it takes.”<br/>I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk out the door, not knowing when or where I will see him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here comes The Ripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, I receive a message from Caroline asking if we could meet at the Grill for some drinks, I was more than happy to go. I needed to get my mind of Stefan, at least for a couple of hours. I grab my things and drive to the Grill, meeting Caroline by the door.<br/>“Hello Emma!”<br/>“Hey Caroline, let’s go inside.”<br/>She smiles at me before opening the door and stepping inside, I follow her and close the door behind me. I take off my coat and hang it on the back of the chair before sitting down. I take out my phone, expecting a message from Stefan, but he hadn’t messaged. I sigh, still looking at my phone. I see that Caroline was looking at me so I placed my phone back in my pocket.<br/>“Hey, is everything okay? You look upset.”<br/>“It’s Stefan, the cravings are really bad today. He wasn’t at school yesterday and when I went to go see him, he told me that we needed a break and asked me to leave.”<br/>“He is just scared of that would happen to you.”<br/>“That’s exactly what he said to me, I just told him that I still loved him and I left.”<br/>“Without a fight?”<br/>“I figured there was no point, once Stefan makes up his mind, there is nothing I could do to change it. I just hope that Damon can help him sort it out.”<br/>“You’re trusting Damon to help with this, he is the worst person to be around Stefan right now.”<br/>“I don’t think so, Damon is the only person who could help. He has helped Stefan before and he will help him now.”<br/>“Okay, I believe you. Now, let’s get the drinks started!”<br/>She gets up and walks to the liquor counter to order us some drinks. While Caroline was waiting for our drinks, I look around the Grill. I see the door open and look over, just as Stefan walks through the door. I felt my eyes widen, if he loses control here it would be a bloodbath. I get out of my seat and walk over to him.<br/>“What are you doing here, Stefan? You should be at home, getting your cravings under control.”<br/>“Yeah, I decided it was time for a break. I need a drink.”<br/>He walks past me and I watch as he walk over and stands next to Caroline. They begin talking and I noticed that a fight was starting in the back of the Grill, punches were being thrown and bottle were being broken. I run over to Stefan and see the veins under his eyes as his eyes turn a blood red. I place and arm on his shoulder, he looks down at me before pushing me away and running to the man that was bleeding on the floor. I followed him and ran in front of him.<br/>“Stefan, stop! Look at me!”<br/>He didn’t listen, he had gotten a whiff of blood and it was all that he could think about.<br/>“Don’t do this, Stefan. Fight the Ripper, you can do it. Take control!<br/>Stefan stops in his tracks and looks at me, he uses his vampire speed to slam me up against the wall. His hand was on my neck, I struggled to breath.<br/>“Oh darling, the Stefan you knew is dead. Say hello to the Ripper.”<br/>He open his mouth, his fangs emerged as he bit into my neck. I screamed with pain as he began to drink from my neck. I did everything I could to fight him off but he was too strong. He finished drinking and I dropped to the ground, weak from the lack of blood in my system. I watched as Stefan walked away, I knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop now, I watched as he began to feed on every person in the Grill, killing every one of them. I struggle to stand, barely catching myself on the counter. I felt nauseous at the sight of all the blood but I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Once I was able to walk, I make my way over to Stefan, who was still feeding. I place a hand on his shoulder, he spins around to look at me.<br/>“Stefan, I know that you are still in there. Please come back to me.”<br/>“Stefan is dead, there is only the Ripper!”<br/>He drops the body and straightens up, he starts to walk closer to me, but with each step he took, I took a step back until I was backed up against the wall.<br/>“Please Stefan, just look at me! I know that you still care about me, please come back to me!”<br/>My eyes filled with tears, I didn’t know if this would work, but I had to try.<br/>“Darling Emma, don’t you know that Stefan never loved you.”<br/>“That’s the Ripper talking, Stefan loves me with all his being.”<br/>“His mind tells me otherwise.”<br/>“I don’t believe you. You sick bastard!”<br/>“Now now, no need for that language.”<br/>“Yes, there is. Now give me my Stefan back!”<br/>“There is no more Stefan.”<br/>He looks at me and tilts his head. I heard the door open and I look over as Damon walks through the door.<br/>“Brother, what have you done?!”<br/>“What needed to be done. I was craving blood and this was the perfect place to go to get it, nice and warm, fresh from the vein. Little Emma’s blood tastes delicious too by the way!”<br/>Damon makes his way over to us, stepping over the dead bodies. He places a hand on Stefan’s shoulder and turns him around, giving me enough time to escape his reach.<br/>“I’m sorry that I have to do this, little brother.”<br/>Damon snaps Stefan’s neck, Stefan drops to the ground. I cover my mouth as I begin to cry.<br/>“Shh, Emma. It’s okay, everything will be okay now.”<br/>“Get way from me, don’t touch me!<br/>I back away from Damon as he steps closer.<br/>“There was no other way, he would have killed you!”<br/>“You don’t know that.”<br/>“Yes, I do. He lost control and you got too close, you already got bitten, the next step would have been death.”<br/>I take a second to think before answering.<br/>“You’re right, I got too close. I guess there was no other way.”<br/>“I’m glad you’re seeing my point. Now, let’s get Stefan back to the Mansion.”<br/>I nod before making my way over and helping Damon get Stefan into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Returning to the Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we get back to the Mansion, we take Stefan down to the cells and lock him in before making our way back upstairs.<br/>“Will he be okay?”<br/>“Yeah, it might take a while though. He needs to get to human blood out of his system first before we can do anything else.”<br/>“Thanks for helping, Damon.”<br/>“I just wish I could have gotten there sooner.”<br/>“How did you know where he was?”<br/>“As soon as he entered, Caroline came and got me. She mentioned that you told her about Stefan and his cravings.”<br/>“Yeah, I did. She noticed I was upset.”<br/>I run my hand down my neck, wincing in pain as I run over the bite mark.<br/>“We should get you patched up.”<br/>“It’s fine, really.”<br/>“It’s the least I could do.”<br/>Damon grabs the antiseptic lotion and cotton balls before soaking them, I move my hair aside as he starts cleaning the wound. He cleans the wound before placing a large band-aid on my neck.<br/>“There, all done.”<br/>“Thank you, again.”<br/>“Don’t mention it.”<br/>He puts everything away before walking over to me.<br/>“Did you want something to eat?”<br/>“Yeah, actually. That would be great.”<br/>Suddenly, we hear loud bangs from the cells. We run down and see that Stefan was banging on the door.<br/>“Let me out!”<br/>“No chance, brother. You bought this on yourself. You are going to have to spend quite a lot of time in there to get rid of all the human blood in your system.”<br/>“I’m not spending another second in here!”<br/>He bangs on the door again, but the door wouldn’t budge.<br/>“Oh yes, you are. Come on Emma, let’s go back upstairs.”<br/>I nod and turn to leave, I hated to see Stefan like that, but it was for his own good. <br/>“Actually Damon, don’t worry about the food. I think that I should go. I can’t stand to listen to him like that.”<br/>“Alright, I’ll keep you updated.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>I give him a small smile before turning on my heels and walking out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stefan is back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*3 months later*</p><p>I was sitting on the couch reading a book when there was a knock on my front door. I place the book on the coffee table and walked over to answer the door, in front of me stood Stefan.<br/>
“Oh my god, Stefan!”<br/>
“Hello Emma.”<br/>
“Is it really you?”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me. Come here!”<br/>
I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a big squeeze. I breathe in his scent, that I have missed so much. Stefan gives me a kiss before setting me back down to the ground.<br/>
“I have missed you so much, Stefan. Come on inside.”<br/>
We walk inside and sit down on the couch, Stefan makes himself comfortable and I cuddle close to him.<br/>
“How are the cravings?”<br/>
“They are nearly gone, which is a good thing. I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you back then, I wasn’t myself. I also want to apologize for biting you.”<br/>
“I know it wasn’t you, it was the Ripper.”<br/>
“I still want to apologize.”<br/>
“I accept your apology, I’ve missed you so much.”<br/>
“I’ve missed you too.”<br/>
He wraps an arm around me and starts stroking my back, I give a content sigh. It felt so good to have Stefan back. Stefan and I ended up falling asleep on the couch, both content to have each other back in their arms.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>